


Good boy

by MyrMonarch



Category: Clone High
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrMonarch/pseuds/MyrMonarch
Summary: Abe absolutely does Not deserve all of the hate he gets. He can be an ass sometimes but literally all of the characters are jackasses. Y'all just pick on him bc he looks like a virgin redditor.Luckily I'm into his vibe, so I sit on his face, call him a good boy, and take very good care of him
Relationships: Abraham Lincoln (Clone High) / Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Good boy

**Author's Note:**

> So.... We're just gonna jump right into it, ok?

Abe looked so pretty under you. His mouth slick with you as you look down to admire him. Lips swollen and sticky, beard ruined, eyes glazed over.

You bring your fingers down to tangle in his hair, running up the shaved sides then grasping the longer locks. Tightly. You rock back and forth just slightly, reveling in the feeling of his soft warm mouth but not wanting to suffocate him (this time).

You pull at the coarse brown hair in your hands, cradling his head tightly as you lift up from his pretty, pretty mouth. He chases you up with his mouth, hands gripping at your thighs briefly before he lets his head fall back with a soft thump.

Your heart clenches at the sight of him beneath you, panting and dazed and so, so good. Voice croaking slightly, you whisper softly,

"Good boy…"

and _God_ if he doesn't react so beautifully to the praise.

His whole face flushes red, dark blush spreading so beautifully across his pale skin, spreading down his neck and across his chest where you're seated, legs straining slightly to keep your weight from crushing his lanky frame. His hands clench into fists at the sides of your thighs, not grabbing but just barely ghosting over them, featherlight.

And not to be fucking cliche but you just _throb_ at the sight of it, yanking his hair and keening quietly.

"God, Abe, you're beautiful."

His flush turns absolutely crimson at that as his eyes screw shut, overwhelmed. It's like a dam breaks within you as you just _grind_ into his mouth, nails digging into his scalp, babbling praise. You just can't stop.

"God you're so beautiful so good I love you I love you please please, _baby_ , _Abe_ , you're so good, so good, so good" it spills out of your mouth as you desperately ride his face, sinking onto his tongue, clit mashing into his nose, hands fisting in his hair, not caring about letting him breathe as you rock into his mouth. Your babbling cuts out as your whole body shudders, just breathing heavily as you hold him tightly to you, riding out your orgasm. Abe gasps as you finally let him go, chest heaving.

You lean back and glance down at him, careful to keep your weight off his chest as he desperately sucks in gulps of oxygen. You grin wickedly.

"Have I told you how perfect you are?"

"Guh." Abe says intelligently, still catching his breath.

 _It's true though_ , you think, looking down at him again. His whole lower face is covered in cum, nose slick, mouth drenched, beard sticky and ruined. You briefly consider just leaving him there, getting up and letting him lay there gasping, achingly hard and untouched (and so, _so_ patient) as his beard dries. You shudder at the image and suddenly you need to kiss him.

You move down to sit on his thighs, feeling his dick press into your stomach as you kiss up his chest, sucking little hickies as you go. Abe breaks out of his daze at that, gripping your hips and hissing.

" _No, I have to change for practice_! The team will see!"

You smile innocently

"Oh. Will they?"

You scrape your teeth lightly along his neck, stopping at the crook of his jaw to suck another mark in where not even his shirt would hide it.

"Good."

Abe looks at you wide-eyed but shudders as you lean down to gently soothe the mark you made with your tongue.

"I guess that might not be, uh, absolutely unacceptable" 

You giggle as you sit back on his thighs and trace your hands along his ribs, feeling along his skinny frame.

"Get up here and kiss me, you big dork."

Abe slowly sits up, wincing as his back cracks. You look up at him with concern as you let your thumbs rub soothing circles between his shoulder blades.

"Poor baby, does your back hurt? I should give you a massage sometime. Downsides of being so damn tall, huh?"

Abe leans into your touch and sighs, relaxing slightly.

"That sounds amazing actually. My shoulders just get so _sore_! I think it's because I slouch."

You make a mental note to give him a massage, and also to buy him a real one, because as much as you love getting Abe totally relaxed and beneath you, you aren't really that good with massage and his shoulders actually feel pretty tense.

Finally, _finally_ , you lean up and kiss Abe. The two of you sit for what seems like forever, Abe lightly grasping your arms as you lick up into his mouth and continue to rub soothing circles into his back, feeling the tension bleed out of him.

He's like _putty_ as you push him back onto the bed. He smiles sheepishly up at you and your heart melts.

"You're so pretty…" you whisper down at him, watching greedily as he flushes once again, ears dusting pink.

You press a light kiss to his mole.

"I just want to take care of you…" you confess as you lean down to take one of his rosy pink nipples into your mouth and suck lightly.

Abe lets out a whine as his hips jerk up, flush deepening and spreading down his chest once more.

"So, so patient." You sit back, off of his legs. "But that's my freakishly tall boyfriend."

Abe glares ineffectively up at you, whining softly, though whether for the freakishly tall comment or for getting off of him (instead of getting him off), you don't know. You hold back a snort as you notice a tiny bit of cum stuck to his eyelash. 

"Always a **head** above the rest." You say, waggling your eyebrows, feeling playful.

And in one smooth motion, you heave Abe's legs up and over your shoulders and take him into your mouth.

Abe _keens_ , long and low as you sink your nose slowly into his pubic hair. The sound reverberates through your whole body, heating you up from the inside out. You breathe deeply through your nose, taking a moment to just _feel_.

The palms of your hands in the small of Abe's back as you hold him up to you, the weight of his legs across your shoulders, heels instinctively crossed digging into your back, your jaw stretched wide around him as you relax and let him into your throat.

Abe shakes and gasps and clutches the sheets and is just so _beautiful_ , gasping and sobbing, that you hum, long and slow, around the whole length of him. He cries as he cums, white knuckle grip on the sheets and clenching his thighs around your ears as warning before he chokes on a sob and spills down your throat.

You gently lower him back down onto the bed and pull your lips off his dick with a quiet pop before swallowing. You smile at the taste (there's a reason you've been cooking him so much pineapple, beside the fact that pineapple is tasty as fuck and you both love it).

Abe looks absolutely _shattered_ sprawled out on the bed, breath coming in little hitching gasps, tears spilling onto his cheeks from tightly shut eyes. He looks so good that for a second you debate just climbing right back on top of him to ride his sweet pretty face into the bed one more time, but soon his breathing slows, evening out into deep restful breaths.

You smile and roll your eyes. Abe always was one to pass out after he came. 

Slowly you lean back, stretching your arms up over your head, back popping. _Hmm, maybe I should schedule that massage for both of us,_ you muse as you get up and slowly pad into the bathroom.

You grab two washcloths and wet them in the sink, considering going all the way to the kitchen for a cup before deciding fuck it and dumping your toothbrushes onto the counter to fill that cup with water.

You greedily gulp it down before refilling it in the sink and walking back into the bedroom. Abe is sleeping soundly just as you left him, head turned to one side, drooling into the pillow, cum crusted in his beard.

It's honestly probably a little gross but it's your handiwork so you just smile fondly before gently sitting him up, handing him the cup as he blinks blearily awake.

Abe sips the water slowly as you clean him up, slowly wiping away the sweat and cum from his body before setting the washcloth aside and gently prying the water from his hands.

Abe blinks up at you sleepily as you grip his chin and pick up the second washcloth to clean his face, dabbing away at the cum and tears dried on his face. You turn his head to the left, and then to the right, admiring the way he pliantly lets you manouver him. Then you do it again, just admiring him. You press a kiss to the corner of his mouth, just below his mole, tasting the last bit of yourself on him.

Once he's all clean, you set the washcloth down and climb into bed with Abe. You curl your face into his shoulder, lightly holding his waist. He wraps his arms around you, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. Abe takes a deep breath in, holding you close.

Together you drift off to sleep, feeling warm and safe and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I really like Abe. Like, a lot. And it makes me kinda mad that everyone hates on him so much, so I've made it my mission to bring as much Abe content into the world as I can. I've commissioned and drawn lots of art for him, even though I'm not really "an artist" per se. But I think I would spontaneously combust if I tried to draw or ask someone to draw porn, hence... This.  
> My first fic ever and it's porn of a very heavily disliked MALE character (I'm like p much 100% gay IRL)  
> I feel weird. Like I just jerked off in my head.  
> Hopefully someone besides me reads and enjoys this, but I at least enjoyed making it.
> 
> If u like abe I love you 😳 bye


End file.
